Lean on Me
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: After a mission the team escape in a plane, but something goes terribly wrong. Faceman is terribly injured, and even B.A doesn't know if he can take this.
1. Chapter 1

He hardly heard the voice of his commanding officer behind him, but he didn't need to. He knew exactly where the plane was going, where they were going. Murdock yelped in surprise as he watched the missile make contact with the wing. He saw the metal melt in the inferno and the engine exploding. The plane twisted viciously as it began descending towards the forest beneath them.

He swore he could hear the plane screaming as it spun wildly in the sky. It howled as it spat out sparks and engulfed the air in its intoxicating smoke. Its darkness covering up ever ounce of vision they had left.

He balled his shaking hands into fists and began pulling back on the yoke even though he knew it was futile. Sweat burning his eyes was not helping the situation any better.

He crushed his face into his shoulder attempting to fix his eyesight. The screech of the plane moved harshly into the Captain's ears, vibrating in the core of his eardrum. The commotion behind him was enough to wrack enough havoc on his nerves to drive a therapist to insanity. But then again, he was already insane. Pressure on his shoulder made him take his gaze off of the nearing ground and into the wide blue eyes of the lieutenant. He noticed the complete fear welling up inside the younger man...

"Were going to die..." Templeton whispered.

He looked back at the earth and his heart leaped into his throat. Without thinking he removed himself from his seat and tackled the other man to the ground just as he could feel the nose of the plane contacting with the rough surface of the earth, and when he could hear the crumbling sound of metal being mixed with rock and soil. The scream of the metal against hard solid rock sent stars into his vision. He groaned and covered his ears.

A whisk of a fire grew in the corner of his eye and he looked up to see that the plane was ripped in two. The last sound his deafening ears were able to find was the scream of the man who lay under him...

* * *

The enormous shock of the explosion brought the lieutenant to full senses. He knew they were being followed, but fired upon? He quickly removed himself from his chair as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. The pulsing in his head reminding him of just that. His feet seemed to glide over the floor as he moved sharply to the closest window, almost breaking his nose against the glass.

He's seen a lot of fire's before. While walking threw the grimy areas of Vietnam, the weight on his back was enough to twist it out of place for life, but he pursued on. If he didn't he knew it would be the last breath he took. You couldn't even attempt to dare someone into stopping. Around him grunts and cries of men calling out to him, to save them; to end their pain, but he still couldn't stop. It was like all of man kind knocking on the doorway of Noah's ark. What he would give not to be Noah. Now he could feel it, the fires. The heat driving his breath from him. The whistling sounds they made as the wind fed them. _The screams of the men burning_. The _rotting flesh cooking in the ashes..._

"Face!" He turned and looked around the forest. His back stung with the force of the heat. "Hannibal?" He whispered. He felt a hard grasp on his shoulder. The forest melted from his vision and he found himself back on the plane. "Kid, were falling outta the sky! This is definitely not the time to day dream!" Daydream...? Face only nodded as he blank away the sounds of screaming from his mind. He took another glance out of the window. The engine was about to...

"Hit the deck!" Hannibal shouted as he roughly grabbed hold of the lieutenant's shoulders and pushed forward, sending the young man sprawling to the floor. Face winced as he heard the explosion, digging his fingers into the soft carpeted floor of the plane. "Shoulda got the military plane..." He muttered into the carpet. Pushing himself forward he felt the cold surface of the cockpit, and heard the cursing and rapid movement coming from their mental patient pilot. He watched as Murdock looked out the window, his eyes widening and beaming with more seriousness the young lieutenant ever saw come from them.

Face stood and gasped as he looked out the window. The earth was moving uncomfortably close. Face grasped Murdock's shoulder, "Were going to die..." He noticed the Captain looking at him, but he still couldn't tear his eyes away from the nearing earth. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown to the ground and another body pushing him against the floor. Blinking away white dots he felt a burning sensation in his feet. He gasped in surprised and tried to get up, but strong arms held him down. Fire was all around them, he could smell burning flesh. He screamed as he felt his leg being torn at by the flames, soon enough, his mind slowed until finally it became darkness.

* * *

There were about six men that Hannibal could count; two were currently engaging themselves in a heated argument. That or they were smacking each other because it was fun. Hannibal turned his head over to the forest, listening as the night air released cricket chirps and owl "who's". His eyebrows furrowed, sweat tickling his forehead. Finally a separate sound. Hannibal's heart almost stopped beating. It was unique, unlike the other animalistic sounds. _Maybe it was a cough, a whisper? _There was no way of telling for certain. Whatever it was, it was coming towards him. Hannibal reared his gun; twirling it until he was satisfied it was safe in his other hand. He pulled back on the hammer, and carefully aimed the barrel.

Sparkling eye's and blonde hair made Hannibal roll his own eyes in disbelief. He motioned his hand and the man silently hid himself next to him.

"What was it exactly, a cough or a whisper?" Hannibal grunted. The man next to him, known as Templeton peck, loaded his weapon. "A sneeze actually. I think I'm getting a cold." Hannibal had to grin at the comment. _Lieutenants_, he thought, _can't live with'em, can't live without'em_. Templeton looked up at the men, around this time B.A Baracus would be sneaking his way to the other exit, while Murdock became the decoy. Annoying the guards with his animal sounds. It was the perfect plan; of course it had to be with Hannibal. Otherwise, he wouldn't be the leader. Murdock was the next highest rank, and if he was the leader things would be very interesting. Yes, indeed. Face aimed carefully with his sniper. The small cross beamed over a barrel of flammable liquid. A quick skilled pull on the trigger and half of the enemy camp was engulfed in a fiery inferno. Quickly, Hannibal jumped to his feet and yelled, signaling B.A to begin his part.

B.A jumped into the van and slammed his foot onto the gas pedal. His engine roared as the van propelled itself forward, onto enemy lines. Faceman and Hannibal made their way threw camp, dodging bullets and fire. Face pulled Hannibal's arm judging the way threw the tents. Finally they reached where they were heading. Face sighed, "All this trouble, for treasure?" He picked up the chest and held his breath as the weight of it almost crushed his lungs. "Help..." He let out a hoarse cry, finding himself stumbling backwards off balance. Hannibal moved in, grabbing the other edge of the chest. Face coughed and sighed with relief that he could fill his lungs again. Hannibal chuckled, grinning toothily with that smug look his jazzed up features could perform even in such conditions as they were in. "People have killed for less."

Face groaned and hurried along with Hannibal as they made their way to the approaching van.

Now it was time to get into the plane. Face looked at B.A who was not too thrilled with the idea. _Great. How are we going to...?_ B.A dropped to the ground before Face could finish his thought. He looked up at a grinning Hannibal holding a small block of wood. Face just shook his head and pulled B.A onto the plane.

* * *

He sits. He sits and watches the body in his arms writhe in pain. His contorted expression changes quickly, eyebrows furrowed. His lips part, and out comes a terrible cry of pain. Murdock's helpless; he has to watch his friend struggle to take a breath in.

Face's hands reach up, his fingers convulsing in the air as they try to seize the wind. Murdock moves his hands gently. Caressing the cheek of the man. The skin pulls away at his touch.

Murdock can't let himself look, he knows the injuries are bad, and something might be removed, but he can't look. That something, at least for the moment was still attached to his best friend, who is still in pain, and who still needs him to help him.

Murdock almost yelps when the writhing hands jab threw the air and clutch onto his arm. The young man's eyes open, and recoil back into his head as he lets out an agonizing scream of torment.

"Murdock," he begs, "please stop it." He swallows the blood that gathered in his throat. "Please stop the pain." He fidgets again, and warm tears slide down his cheeks. His hand groping for something to relieve his pain.

A flood of tears gushed down Murdock's pale cheeks as he called out in a broken voice, "Hannibal! Hannibal!" He could hear Face's coughs as he choked on the clustering blood in his throat. "Oh god... Hannibal! Please hurry!"

Hannibal quickly shoves his hand on B.A's shoulder, stopping his movement. He cocks his head to the side and listens. A moment passes and his ears perk up like a dog, and he scatters, flying through the sharp trees and bushes to find where the sound has come from.

When he smells the gasoline in the air he knows he close, and he moves faster. Fighting the numb sensation in his legs he darts past broken trees and dangerous animals. He jumps over the last set of shrubs and gasps at what he sees.

"Hannibal, come here I don't know what to do!" Murdock cries, his voice shaking. He looks down at the young man beneath him and his tears flow more consistently. B.A looks over Hannibal's shoulder and his heart stops beating.

The smoke and dirt in the air can almost hide his face but its plain to see what his expression is. His eyebrows are knitted and twitching; his mouth would open with a cry of pain, and then quickly close upon him biting his lip. His nose is scrunched up as his fingers are submerged under the surface of the earth from their constant digging. His whole body racks with convulsions of pain; his back jumps from the ground to create an ark like position and his legs kick dirt up from the ground. He keeps crying out to the other members, begging, pleading, for them to stop the pain.

Hannibal commands the two soldiers to build a gurney, as he finds the courage to walk over to Face. Face's eyes move quickly over to him. His breathing is decline to sharp breaths taken through gritted teeth. He gropes for the Cornell's hand. Hannibal grasps Faces tightly.

"It's going to be alright Face, I promise," He comforts.

Face snorts, "F-From th-the way you're l-lookin' at m-me, I'm th-thinking-g oth-therwise…"

Hannibal shakes his head. He looks over at Murdock and B.A who are motioning for him to pick up face. He looks back at his lieutenant and carefully slides his arms under him. Face yelps and grabs hold of Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal gently lays him down on the gurney.

"How bad is it?" Face asks.

"I've seen worse in A-Tom bombs," Murdock laughs dryly.

Hannibal pulls B.A father from the two. "B.A I want you ready for the worst. Those burns on Faceman look terrible, and he might even die from them. Murdock won't be able to handle Face's death if it does happen. You need to take charge of him if it comes to that. I'll need quiet to even think about getting Face out of here alive." B.A just nodded, but inside even he was ready to cry.


	2. Golden Gates

_Hannibal shakes his head. He looks over at Murdock and B.A who are motioning for him to pick up face. He looks back at his lieutenant and carefully slides his arms under him. Face yelps and grabs hold of Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal gently lays him down on the gurney._

_"How bad is it?" Face asks._

_"I've seen worse in A-Tom bombs," Murdock laughs dryly._

_Hannibal pulls B.A father from the two. "B.A I want you ready for the worst. Those burns on Faceman look terrible, and he might even die from them. Murdock won't be able to handle Face's death if it does happen. You need to take charge of him if it comes to that. I'll need quiet to even think about getting Face out of here alive." B.A just nodded, but inside even he was ready to cry._

**Chapter Two: Golden Gates**

Billy positions himself in front of Murdock. His ears are drawn back and large grey eyes sparkle with a sort of innocence that only a child could possibly imagine. Murdock frowns and lightly pets his head as he continues looking around the area.

"Face is going to be fine. You'll see." He heard it come out of his mouth, and he knew that he had said it, but he did not believe a word of it. Billy whimpers and stretches out on his legs. He sniffs and lies down on his belly still glancing at Murdock as if to say, 'I'm here, you're here, what's the plan?'

Murdock sits down next to the dog. It was strange what was happening. Face had been shot before. He remembers clearly that scared look he had plastered to his handsome features. He kept saying he didn't see the man who shot him, how cold he was, how bad was it. He didn't know what situation he was in, and now he does. He knows he could die. Murdock had never been in that spot of reasoning. He never even thought about his own death before. _Does it hurt?_

_Does the man with the glorious robes and white beard welcome you at the Golden Gates? Would he Face? _

Murdock sat for a moment, imagining his good friend in that position. He hears the creek as the gate opens and an old whimsy man looks out. Face is startled for a moment taking a step back, but then sighs and collects himself as easily as in every other memory.

"Is that you Templeton?" The man says, "My how you've grown. Please come inside"The voice the old man produced was astonishing, so welcoming. Face looked back over the puffy cloud he stood upon and saw the Earth below him. With a small smile he steps inside the gate.

Murdock shook his head and looked back at Billy. Billy's head was resting on his lap. When the dog noticed his owner's gaze upon him he lifted his head, preparing to listen.

Murdock rubs his chin in thought. "Hannibal had put me here to see a safe way to carry face over the hill."

Billy nods, head crocked to the side as he listens. "He also said that it needed to be quick."

The turquoise dog glances at the rocky hillside as his ears perk up. He jumps up on those fine paws of his and leaps down from rock to rock. Murdock watches in curious wonder. Suddenly the dog stops, tail wagging and mouth opened slightly to allow his long pink tongue to hang loosely from his jowls. Murdock looks at what the dog has its close-set eyes fixed upon. It's a large tree that is simply worn down by old age and the constant weather these hills receive. He looks back at the loyal companion and just grins, completely understanding what the animal was referring to.

"Hand me another one of those cloths B.A." Hannibal holds out his hand to the larger, fiercer looking man. B.A looks at the container and snarls.

"That's it Hannibal. No more." B.A looks back at the cigar smoking leader. Every time he used to look at Hannibal in any other situation the man's mouth was twisted in this wide grin like a little boy receiving a puppy for Christmas. The team called it the "jazz." B.A swore in another life Hannibal was a homicidal maniac. Just a tad bit more crazy would throw Hannibal into that box B.A left in the corner of his mind he leaves all things Murdock and hope that he'd never have to open it.

But this time Hannibal did not smile, his mouth was being ravaged by his teeth as his bit his lip. He pulls his hand away from B.A and gently puts it on the unconscious lieutenant's shoulder. Wondering if it was possible that the young man could even feel it.

-eyh, extremely short chapter but I wanted to do something different for once. So much homework. I swear I'm going to protest and boycott all this nonsense.

Annnnyway. Review if you'd like. That's what really gets me going with these stores, the reviews. Not much Face pain in this chapter though, guess I'm boycotting that too. Well this is my first note at the end of the chapter so if you don't read it then sucks to be you.


	3. as I lay dieing

"_But this time Hannibal did not smile, his mouth was being ravaged by his teeth as he bit his lip. He pulled his hand from B.A and gently put it on the unconscious lieutenant's shoulder, wondering if it was possible that the young man could even feel it." _

Murdock reluctantly made his way down the side of the stony heap. His hands held bruises from the sharp edges of the rocks. He watched his steps with a more heavy concern as he neared the drastic slope of the hill. When he looked over a bolder he saw the dog wagging its long bushy tail in joy. Its chest was pushed out and his head wrung high in self glorification.

"Good boy," He whispered. He heaves himself over the edge of the bolder and his knees feel the shock of his fall. He hisses slightly but quickly regains his more dominate interest. Looking at where the dog had suggested his next performance he smiles to himself.

"Billy, you are one amazing dog," he pats the panting dog's head and moves over to the large object. Looking up at it he sees the massiveness this project portrays, but his priorities are with the welfare of his friend, and he will succeed in his safety. He leans against the tree and presses his feet against a rock innocently lying before him. He pushes his back hard against the bark but the tree refuses to move. He takes a sharp breath in and tries once more, this time receiving help from his loyal hound who presses its own body against the tree and pushes with its strength against it. The tree once again denies movement. He sighs in defeat, knowing that something this large will not fall just by his mere will.

"C'mon boy," He says, "We need to get to Hannibal for this one. I'm afraid it's too big for us." The dog whimpers and lowers its head and tail.

"It's not over Billy! We'll save Face even if it takes explosives!"

* * *

_Where am I? What is this? Hannibal? _

He can't see anything. There is nothing there.

"Where am I?" He asks. He can hear a far off echo but it's so distorted that his ear cannot pick up on it. It doesn't seem that far… It seems close, just unreachable.

_How is that possible? Please, speak louder. I can't hear you… It's so dark, someone save me…_

He tries to move his hand but it is as heavy as lead.

_Who did this to me?_

_

* * *

_

"His fever spiked again!" Hannibal cries, "B.A hand me that cloth!" B.A turns and grabs the cloth dripping with ice water. Hannibal snatches it eagerly from his hand and quickly wraps it around the hot forehead of the lieutenant. Face's lips part as if gasping, but continue to move in silent conversation.

"Face?" Hannibal begs, "Face what are you trying to say!" This time desperately shouting he tries to shake the lieutenant into consciousness, but the body in his arm stays limp and unmoving. His mouth now ceasing to move.

"Face!" He shouts, "Face! This is not the way to go! Trust me, it's not fun!" He frowns as he only gets a slight whine. 'At least it's something,' he thinks.

What was he going to do in this situation? No one this close to him got anywhere near death. Not this young, not this fast. He presses the cloth harder, and removes some of the blankets he had placed on him earlier. His hands begin to shake as he wonders what the team will do without their beloved conman. How will they survive? How will they stand without Face? He knew he couldn't. He might stand up, but secretly he will hold a cane behind him, as it will support the growing pain from all the years he spent with this team. They were his family, and he was their leader. He was going to protect them all. 'To death do they part.'

He looks down at that infernal burn. It wrapped around his knee down to his ankle. He could see the white of bone as it ate away at flesh. He thanked the lord that the man was unconscious, because if he was awake it would be worse then hell.


	4. No Help

_"He looks down at that infernal burn. It wrapped around his knee down to his ankle. He could see the white of bone as it ate away at flesh. He thanked the lord that the man was unconscious, because if he was awake it would be worse then hell."_

* * *

**Chapter Four No Hope**

Hannibal laid out a spot of clear land large enough for the frail body to be laid. A two foot clearing was also made to keep all the supplies that remained. He turned to see Faceman limply hanging in B.A's arms, his head leaned back in an uncomfortable way, with his mouth slightly ajar and his arm hanging down. His fingertips almost touched the highest of the bushes around them. Only a few moments ago was he twitching in sub-consciousness still fighting the sharpness of pain flickering from that mangled leg of his.

_ Through the smoke and the fire Hannibal could make out two men. One screaming with his head held high to the sky. He could make out the distinct voice of his captain coming from the screamer. The other lying silent, he could only guess was his conman. He ran over as fast as he could and the sight he saw lays in his memory forever…_

_ The silent one lies still, as if dead. Hannibal's eyes trail down him and he sees that leg. The sharp white of bone spearing out of twisted _charcoal _muscle and tissue, and maroon dye running up and down his once perfect white suit. _

Hannibal shook his head, trying to get that image out of it. The leg looked like it was eaten by some hellish being with fire burning out of his jowls as it bit hard down into the flesh of the lieutenant. He looked back over at the leg, now shielded with white fabric tightly strapped down onto what was left of the leg. Driblets of blood still stained the fabric around it, but it was thankfully hidden from sight.

Hannibal looked back at the body lying limply stretched out upon the man's large arms. He reached over and laid out his hands to act as a gurney. He looks up and his and the sergeant's eyes meet. There's an understanding already between them as B.A., with gentleness you could never expect materializing from such a masculine man, hands over the quivering body to Hannibal's awaiting hands. He supports Face's head with an arm wrapped behind his shoulders while the other arm lies under his knees. Face let's out a soft hoarse moan as Hannibal lies him down on the cushiony grass.

Both he and B.A can now see the expression on the young man's Face. The shadows before covered his and the team's path, sometimes to the point where they needed to put him down and find some source of light to illuminate the path before them in fear of dropping the already injured man. His lips were shuddering as his hands clenched and unclenched. Clearly he was in some kind of unconscious pain. He must be aware of what is happening.

"He's hurting bad Hannibal," B.A says, his eyes fixed on the purple and black wound that was once muscle and tissue. Hannibal looks at Face and then B.A. He runs a hand through his hair trying to settle his nerves for a moment to think of what to do. B.A takes face's hand in his own, fighting back tears that have suddenly intruded his eyes. He wipes the salty water from his eye and realizes suddenly the temperature of the hand he was holding. He holds the hand tighter as if it was slipping from his grasp.

"He's cold," He says with a shaky voice, "real cold…"

Hannibal's thoughts all but ceased as B.A's realization became his own. He takes a trembling hand and laid two fingers to Face's throat. Fortunately he's rewarded with a weak but determined pulse. The lieutenant still had life inside him. He's still fighting the temptation that his unconsciousness is giving him. Hannibal lightly moves the hair from Templeton's face with almost fatherly care.

He whispers, "That'ta boy Face. Stay strong kid."

* * *

Murdock throws his shoe across the small clearing his pacing had forced.

"It's not fair!" He shouts, "I caused the plane to go down! It should have been me!" He shoots his fist into the bark of the innocent tree. "It should have been me! " His body trembles as he sinks down to his knees.

Billy whimpers and darts off from the unstable man. Murdock lays his back against the tree as he pulls his knees closer to him. The massive tree refused to go down and create the perfect bridge that would enable Face a glimmering chance. He failed, but more importantly, where does this leave Face? How long does face have?

Murdock saw the condition of Face's leg. It was a infernal red with spots of purple tracing around the scorched skin. White bone splitting open flesh and muscle. Some parts looked as black as a charcoaled marshmallow. He was so pale and shaky. _He was so scared._

He stands up and leans against the tree, taking in a quick breath he starts his way back to Hannibal, to let him know of his failure. To let him know, there is now no hope.


	5. Solved with BA

" _He stands up and leans against the tree, taking in a quick breath he starts his way back to Hannibal, to let him know of his failure. To let him know, there is now no hope. "_

**Chapter Four Something's can be solved with a B.A**

Murdock leans his head down on his chest, "I'm sorry Hannibal but there's no way over that hillside. It runs on for miles and trying to cross it is going to kill one of us." He looks away from the angry Cornel not wanting to see his disappointed glare.

Hannibal grits his teeth. "Don't say sorry to _me_! Say sorry to _Face!"_ He snaps. Murdock whimpers, his lip quivering as he steps back, keeping his eyes burning into the ground. Hannibal's glare softens.

"Murdock I'm sorry. It's just; I don't want to lose Face."

"And you think I do?"

"That's not wh-"

"Hannibal don't you understand that he's saved me so many times! He gets me out of that hellish hospital and welcomes me back to the world!" He turns his back to Hannibal. Taking off his hat he runs a hand threw his greasy hair. "And I did _that_ to him…"

Hannibal looks down, _'He's taking this too hard on himself. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't anyone's.' _ He takes a step over to Murdock and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault and if I was in Face's position I wouldn't blame you either. Just let's think of a way of getting him out of here. You said there was a tree that could act like a bridge if you could push it over?"

"Yeah, but it's too big."

"Let's see how big it to Bosco 'Bad Attitude' Baracus."

B.A. looks up with a wide grin stretched across his face. Finally he gets to hit something.

* * *

"HARDER B.A YOU HAVE TO HIT IT HARDER!" Murdock screams from the top of the cliff side.

"Shut that foo up! I can't concentrate with him spittin' out crazy talk!" B.A shakes his fist and hits the tree once again. Hannibal puts his hand over Murdock's mouth, who is still encouraging B.A with random hand gestures.

Finally, with an all mighty crack, the tree makes its thunderous fall onto the rocks.

"Who needs explosives," Murdock whispers. He feels something tugging at his leg. Yelping he jumps a foot in the air and lands safely on his butt.

"Billy!" He cries, "Oh you scared me you dumb dog!" He scratches where he knows he likes it best.

"Murdock stop playing with Billy and help me with Face." Hannibal raises his eyebrow at the object that just isn't there.

"Kay!"

Murdock grabs hold of the front of the makeshift gurney as Hannibal grabs the back. Slowly they walk across the broken tree and make their way do the bottom. B.A waits until their close enough and takes the front from Murdock.

"Murdock," Hannibal says.

"Yes sir?"

"Go scout ahead. Report back as quickly as possible."

"Yes sir!" Murdock runs ahead as fast as he can.

Hannibal smiles down at Face, "Your gonna be fine."

**Uhhn, Extremley short chapter. Sorry guys but I got into it so much I wanted to see what would happen for myself! And I'll give you a little tip for the next chapter (It might be the last and the longest) but the title has the name "Lean On Me" on purpose just for that chapter.**

**OOo the suspense! You know I love you guys, right?**

**445 words, so little but so much!**


	6. Perspective

"_Go scout ahead. Report back as quickly as possible."_

"_Yes sir!" Murdock runs ahead as fast as he can. _

_Hannibal smiles down at Face, "You're gonna be fine."_

**Chapter Six-** (**this was taken out of the original writing, I put it up here. I have no idea where to put it; I want it in there somewhere.**

_There were several things shooting about his head he couldn't even attempt to make heads or tails of it. There was a chance he could lose him. Their beloved con man.)_

Nature was getting on Murdock's nerves. Why did Mother Nature have to enable the trees with such weapons as sharp protruding branches? He was on a mission and a life was depending on him. Still these branches persisted on slowing him down. Aggravated, he takes out his gun and begins firing at the unsuspecting branches. Some, almost all, whiz past the branches completely, others with some sort of rage built luck strike the determined bark and with a quick "crack" are gone.

Sometimes he slowed himself down more with freshly shot branches now littering the earth. They continued grabbing at his clothes and poking at his face. He slams an arm into one that manages a sharp hit to his eye. He shouts out in surprise after he swats down the branch. He shields his eye and rubs it vigorously, muttering soft curses.

Through the blurred vision he could make out an odd white, quite different then the vast shades of greens the forest portrayed. He pressed his hand harder into his wounded eye and pushed back several pestering branches. It was almost impossible to see, in fact if the tree hadn't invaded his personal bubble he might not have gotten a good look at what the white blur was.

Several almost random black dots gave away the objects hidden identity. That and the amazing beautiful red cross plastered around the head of the buildings. He had found face's sanctuary and stood there not believing he had actually discovered it. It was baffling how empty the hospital was, almost as if it was all their for the purpose of saving Face. He looks over at the setting sun and his chest feels as if sinking fast underwater.

They didn't have much time till darkness covered their path and they would lose themselves in it. The light from the sun was already fleeing on the far hills. Some animals buried themselves in their shelters ready for the night while the nocturnal stretch their legs and stand wide awake. Murdock rubs his neck in thought. Would they make it? Certainly not if he continued standing there.

His eyes widened slightly as he sprinted off, jumping over the branches he had knocked over or shot and pushing past the wounded and broken ones. They were over 10 miles off he knew, and probably not getting anywhere dragging face along. Even with B.A's great strength the emotional and physical experience no doubt has him praying on his knees.

He pushed his leg harder. Maybe somehow they had found rescue all on their own. Maybe they were safe, perfectly fine. Or maybe in his absence Face had died…

That made him stop. _What if face died?_ How could he bring himself their promising life when it was already gone? He couldn't hurt Hannibal or B.A like that. He couldn't bring himself to hurt anyone. What about Face?

If he doesn't go he's sealing his fate whether it had already happened or not. He continues running, though his thoughts were deep within him. He was the team's only hope; Face's only hope.

Face wheezed, his breath escaping him. His hands jumped from the ground in a mad attempt at catching more air. His chest pushed heavily against his lungs and the awareness of his surroundings becoming black to him. Everything was gone. Even a flashlight couldn't find light in this darkness. He felt cold; his body freeing in its trifle to contain his life.

"It's over," he tells himself, "There is no hope."

The dull sound of voices now could be heard. None of them close enough. He couldn't reach them.

"Louder," he begs, "please let me know you're there!"

What was he going to do? He's helpless, dead to Hannibal, to his team. His body will slow them down and it was always him. He was their burden to bear. He almost wished death quicker so his friends would not have to be in his dangerous presence.

_**(Deleted scene) (Yes, even stories have them) (This chapter officially ended, but I can't stand how small my chapters are so I've decided to slip in a few deleted scenes. Sound good? )**_

Hannibal places a wet rag on top Face's heated brow. He looks at his conman's face and almost jumps back when he notices the two open crystal blue eyes.

"Face!" He shouts.

Face lets out a low groan, "Not… not so loud H-Hannibal."

His speech was slow and every word was carefully pronounced as if it pained him terribly to speak them. Hannibal pulls face into a seated position, not wanting him to skip back to unconsciousness.

"Careful there Face, you've been through a lot."

"N-No, I got my leg burned off for my health," Face quips sarcastically.

Hannibal rolls his eyes at him. At that moment Face jerks forward his hand covering his mouth. Coughing in a mad fit' blood trickling down his lips onto his hand. Hannibal not knowing what else to do gently places a hand on the struggling lieutenant's back.

"It's going to be okay Face, were gonna get you out of this," he whispers.

Face's closing eyes set on him; an almost accusing look shoots into Hannibal. Soon enough his weakness over takes him and he goes limp in Hannibal's arms once again.

_(Well there you are. I hope you like it! Oh and sorry for lying that this was going to be one of the last chapters, I have figured that there is going to much, much more.) _

_(You know you love me!) _


	7. Stargazing

_What was he going to do? He's helpless, dead to Hannibal, to his team. His body will slow them down and it was always him. He was their burden to bear. He almost wished death quicker so his friends would not have to be in his dangerous presence. _

**Lean on me chapter 7**

Running back was no problem; it was following a straight path that was confusing him. The orange glow of the sun set warmed the trees in vast beautiful colors making every tree different then the one before it, and different then the ones he could recognize. It was almost tempting to lose himself in the mixture of colors as he ran. Everything was blurring together. It looked almost like a painting of a perfect beach sun set.

The sand between his toes showed as the orange and yellow beam of daylight wrapping around each strand of grass. The perfect purple and pink sky was the same as the cast of sunset tickling the clouds. The sound of the ocean whizzed past his ears in the form of wind, causing the tips of his ears to turn a light shade of pink with the cool breeze.

The miles he was running thinned out and disapeared in his mind all together. Maybe it was from exhaustion, or his lack of sanity but the trees were charming him into losing all track of what he was doing; its fascination bringing him to stand still and gawk at the setting sun.

Somewhere in his mind he knew that time had run out. The darkness would dull all the beautiful covers into a ray less shadow. He would have no hope of finding his team in the pitch-dark forest, he wasn't even fond of the creatures of night roaming about to discover the wounded member of the team. They would be defenseless.

Hannibal would never give up.

B.A would never give up.

Face would never-Scratch that. He would. At least, he'd give up on himself. He was always like that. Insecure. Something traumatizing in his past created him like that. Murdock could never bring it in himself to ask. Even if he tried Face had that amazing smile that turned everything around. That Murdock wouldn't even understand what he was trying to ask Face.

A wave of his hand and a peaceful (and graceful) step into effortless conning; Murdock was left stumped. Nothing was gained, and still nothing was lost. Maybe that's what made him such a great conman. His past; whatever it may be.

Still, if it was him laying their Face wouldn't give up. He'd probably throw himself in front of Murdock if it ever came to that. He wouldn't give up. Not till his last breath.

"It's always darkest before the dawn." He whispered to himself. He stood there for a moment, thinking. As disheartening as the darkness was, he needed to get himself through it. He needed to get Face to that hospital.

Maybe it was a good idea to put up some land marks to show his way back to it, but he's never forgotten a thing like that. It was this weird insanity thing that would probably kill someone if he tried to explain it. God only knows…

Well he was off. Running again, slower. Trying to stay aware of his surroundings as much as he can, a few stubbed toes doesn't nearly match up to what Face is going through. It never would…

Murdock jumps slightly as he sees a small twinkling light. That's funny; stars don't tend to be in forests, not without burning most, if not all, of the earth. It shined through the lightless cloud and illuminated several feet around it. The ring showed some black silhouette. Maybe it was Hannibal, but when did he get a lantern? Or a star?

As if reading his thoughts the silhouette cocked its head in Murdock's direction. It probably spoke but Murdock was to far to hear it correctly. He stood up slowly and drew in a little closer, keeping himself hidden in the inky black.

The silhouette quickly took a step back, and turned its back to Murdock. It seemed to be leaning over something that was obstructed by itself. Once again it was talking, this time Murdock could hear the mumbles. Only a few words were apparent.

"Take…..I'll…This one." That **wasn't** Hannibal's voice.

* * *

**(Bum, bum bum.) (Chapter's over folks. This is what I get for waking up and not being able to fall back asleep. I really like how this is coming out. The plot started to go down a bit and I wanted to make this story longer, with more drama.)**

**(I think I succeeded.)**

**(I'm going to put in a failed half-story that never got finished right here that has nothing to do with this story at all. I've been high on A-Team for a while now and rapid things keep pouring into my head I CAN'T CONTROL IT! But that's not a bad thing. So here you are, I can't believe your still reading this.) **

**(I call it "Swallow Your Pride")**

There are a lot of things you can say to a dieing man, but every time he reached for words they drew further from him. Not only did it aggravate him, and cause his thoughts to spume words he's sworn he would never say, but it made him feel helpless and vulnerable. Hannibal knew he shouldn't think like that, he was the leader of the legendary A-Team after all. Sitting and sulking weren't going to help this situation move by any faster. This whole experience had changed his demeanor. A few times he was dragged out of the hospital after taking shots at the doctor. The only thing he could think of now, was to sit and wait quietly, to give his team the news.

Imagine it, all of this because of a stupid accident. A simple mistake that caused the whole mission to become critical. He could lose one of the team members now, and he could only blame himself. He tried to search his mind for some kind of assistance, like something in his head would open up and give him all the answers. It was either that or shoot him; he'd been downing himself so much lately. He shook his head from the rapid corrupted thoughts. He had to be there for him. For the team.

Hours started to pass, he knew the rest of the team wouldn't be here for another day, and the hospital walls weren't exactly keeping him entertained. He started to waltz down the hallways, soon enough he was able to name all of patients in that corridor, so he moved to the next, then on and on he went. Keeping his mind off of all the things that had happened. It was the only thing he could do, anything else and he'd be no use to the team. He'll become depressed, and deprived of the jazz. Ah the jazz, something he'd thought he lost in the time he held his wounded member in his hands.

He was scared. He couldn't trust any of the doctor's for all he knew they could be working for Decker. He left the life of one of the team. One of his family, to these, these, sickening monsters. He observed as they swayed in and out of the patients rooms, strolling like they were in a park. He noticed the sad look on the patients face and, being one of the team that could tell someone their life story just by looking at their tired eyes; he could tell the patient had some kind of life threatening disease. The doctor assigned to the poor soul laughed with his friends and walked off, leaving the broken person standing in there cold shadow.

It made him harden inside.

There was silence for a while, as he collected his thoughts. He walked back to that accursed room and sat down next to the bed, running a hand gently down the slightly warm sheets.

He looks at that empty hospital bed. The one his Team member once laid in, and only wish he had said something sooner.

**(right now, all your thinking is wuuut?)**


	8. Edit

**A/N-**_**The Author and the Editor have both decided to collaborate on a revised version of the story you have read. We apologize for any inconvenience and we wish that you will enjoy the new story as much as you enjoyed this one. The new story will follow a similar plot line as this one. I will be posting it up soon so please pay attention to my profile. The new story will be named "Lean on me Revised."**_


End file.
